


Trigger: An Original Short

by princess_current



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Blood, F/M, Guns, Slurs, Violence, and a mild pinch of humor, it has a bunch of yells and screams and running, knifes, swears, yeah its a short but just be careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_current/pseuds/princess_current
Summary: As an abusive relationship reaches its peak, blood will be spilled.





	Trigger: An Original Short

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Has swears and slurs, violence, and set in an abusive relationship. Also some psychotic behaviors.
> 
> This is an original piece with original characters. If there are any similarities to a fandom, it is completely coincidental.

Rachel slammed her hands against the bathroom counter, screaming, "FUCK!"

She tried to control her breathing, as her heart was pounding out of her chest. She looked at the bathroom sink, blood trickling from her nose and hitting the white tiles. She wiped her nose, blood streaking against her hand as she took a napkin and held her nostrils closed. Rachel groaned as she looked up, staring at her reflection. Her blue eyeliner was smeared and lost an eyelash extension. Her hair was astray, her once tight bun having hairs pulled out and some hair sticking up. Her lipstick was washing away with spit. She had a black eye and a nail scratch on her cheek, not bleeding.

Rachel didn't stand to look at her face anymore, shifting around and staring at the door instead. There were knife marks through the door, small streams of light illuminating the dark bathroom. The door was still shaking. In between shakes, there was a yell for her to come out. Rachel spat blood into the sink as she growled back.

"Fuck off, Rick!!"

"Stop hiding, you bitch!!!" He spat back.

Rachel started to walk backward, throwing away her napkin, "Just, just leave my house and fuck off!! It's not that hard!!"

"Not after you broke my goddamn nose!! You're going to pay for that bitch!!"

"You fucking launched at me, you cunt!! I was protecting myself!!”

“Alright, protect yourself from THIS!”

There was a pause, but then Rick slammed his body against the door, the door bending to the will of the psychopathic man. Rachel started to scan the bathroom quickly, looking for a weapon to defend herself with. She found the plunger for the toilet and wielded it like a bat. She held her stance as she heard the door slam again.

Once Rick slammed a third time, the door swung open, Rick tripping in. His skin was bruised on his face, especially his nose bridge as it was a dark purple from his dark brown skin. Rick had a kitchen knife in hand, gripping the handle religiously. Rachel darted her eyes between the knife and the door, but she took the plunger and swung it straight into Rick's head, Rick slamming into the wall next to him. Rachel dropped the weapon and bolted out the door, skidding as she ran towards the main door. She slammed into it from the momentum she gathered. She quickly unlocked the door as she heard Rick running through the house. Rachel swerved outside and slammed the door behind her. She didn't wait around for Rick to stab her, as she started to bolt across the street to neighbors nearby.

When she reached a neighbor’s house, she started to ring the doorbell frantically, taking out her phone and starting to dial 911. She looked behind her and saw Rick had opened the door and he was looking at her from across the street. They locked eyes for several seconds, fear starting to sink into Rachel's skin. She gulped, hearing the rings of the 911 call in her ear as she had her hand on the door's knocker. It was bone chilling to meet eyes with a man like that, holding his knife as if he were to kill, and knowing he was the same man who would kiss you.

Rick started to run across the street. Rachel skid off the porch, her adrenaline kicking her into a sprint. As she started to run to the next house, someone answered the phone.

"This is 911, what's your emergency?" A woman responder answered.

Rachel didn't stop to answer, as she reached the next house and ringed the doorbell frantically, "Yes, YES!! I'm being chased by my boyfriend! He has a fucking knife!"

"Where are you, miss?"

"Running in my neighborhood, knocking on doors for help," Rachel said as she ditched the door and ran to the next house.

"As in your address."

"I’m on West 30th Street, the part where it intersects on Hancock Avenue!"

“Who am I speaking to?”

“Rachel Gi with a G.” She huffed as she started to slam her hand against the next house’s door.

“What happened?”

“Ok, I appreciate your enthusiasm to talk with me, but I just want you to send help now.” Rachel croaked.

As Rachel looked behind her, the dispatcher responded calmly, "Miss, we have dispatched police in your area; they will come soon, so please continue to answer my questio-”

“NOT AN OPTION!!” Rachel shouted as she started to run faster.

Rick was running right behind her, just by a couple yards. Ahead, Rachel saw the next house but she couldn't stop to knock. Luckily, the house ahead of her had already had their doors open, a man inside motioning for her to run in. She booked towards the house and skid inside, the man slamming the door behind her and locking it. She didn't stop to breathe as she ran to the kitchen, looking for a knife, throwing her phone on a counter. The man grabbed her by the wrist, Rachel yelping and trying to rip her arm out of his grip. He stabilized her spastic movements and looked her right in the eyes.

“Stay here.”

She didn’t have time to reply as he let go, the man running down the hall behind him and turning a sharp left. Rachel followed sight of the man until he disappeared, her eyes snapping back to the door, watching as the doorknob was frantically turned. She felt like she must have been scared, even terrified and trying to run away, but she felt a surge of energy shoot through her veins. She wasn’t shaking out of fear, she was shaking out of adrenaline. Maybe it was the fact that she was in the comfort of another’s house, or maybe she had weapons at her disposal. Whatever it was, all she wanted to do was blow off his head. 

Suddenly, the man ran back out again, a hunter’s shotgun in hand, holding it strongly. He turned to the door and pointed the barrel at the door, shouting, “Sir, put the knife down and step away from the door!”

The sounds of exasperated breaths filled the room as Rick didn’t respond. Only a couple seconds passed when Rick slammed the door, the ground vibrating. Rachel had to act quickly to get ahold of the situation. After all, her adrenaline drowning her.

She quickly snatched a steak knife from the knife block and ran up right behind the man, holding him in a neck lock, holding the knife at head level. She held it as if she was going to slam it into his head. The man jumped, writhing for power as she tightened her grip. She pushed the knife to only scrape his head, making him flinch in pain. Rachel growled close to his ear.

“Drop the gun, now.”

The man tried to move again, but Rachel slit a cut into his cheek, making him squeak in pain. “Let’s try this again. Drop the fucking gun or else you’re gonna get a steak knife in your head.”

The man resentfully dropped the gun, Rachel letting go and grabbing it, backing up. She kept her knife pointed at all times at the man as she quickly flicked the gun off safe mode. After making sure the man was submissive, she dropped the knife but replaced it with the shotgun, pointing it at the man. She kicked the knife behind her as she kept her eyes locked on him.

The door was thrown off its hinges when Rick slammed into it a third time, tripping into the house. He still had his knife in hand and when he stabilized, aiming the knife right at her. Rachel snapped the gun to aim straight at Rick, her tone hard and grave.

"Didn't expect that, you fucker? Now drop the knife and get on your fucking knees."

Rick hesitated, but then he gave a sinister grin, "Do you even know how to use that shit?"

"Do you wanna find out, you cunt?"

Rick bit his tongue, but through smiling, he shook his head. Rachel responded by cocking the gun and shooting at the door frame, inches from Rick's face. The explosion of the blast ringed through her ears, the smoke from gun slipping into her nose, smelling like harsh gunpowder. He jumped, dodging the shot and staring at the collection of holes in the wall. He looked back with a fear in his eyes but was quickly painted with easiness. He gently set down the knife on the floor and stood back up, hands behind his head.

"Hey, Rachel, let's talk about this.”

"On the ground.”

"Rachel... C'mon, what did I ever do to hurt you?"

Rachel bit her tongue from trying to say a sneaky remark, but instead, she transferred her anger to push the barrel to Rick's forehead, "On the ground, _now_."

Rick gulped and knelt himself on the floor, hands still on the back of his head. Rachel exhaled, releasing her tension and fear, but still holding on as the fight wasn't over yet. Rachel stepped backward slowly, eyes on both men as she picked up her phone from the counter, putting it on her shoulder.

"You still there?"

"Yes, miss, I'm still here. The police should be here any second."

"Thank you; I've managed to hold them back."

"Good, just stay there."

Rachel nodded and stared at Rick. It felt amazing, to finally be back in control. She could hear the distant police sirens and she tightened the grip on the gun. She felt the ecstasy of released anger, filling through her veins as she looked at Rick, defenseless. It’s curious how much blood someone spills when shot in the head.


End file.
